You Can Teach Me A Little Something
by IWantToLaPushBellaOffACliff
Summary: Bella hated Edward when he came to Forks for half a year during their Sophmore Year. He was a know-it-all, man whore, and stuck up prick. However, a year later, a comment on a Facebook status and they are suddenly best friends. Will their friendship stay strong? Will it morph into something else? Or end like all the rest. AH. Canon Couples. The whole gang will be in it eventually!


**A/N: Hey! So this is a new story! I hope you like it! Please review!  
Oh and read the Authors Note at the bottom!**

**Thank you!**

**You Can Teach Me A Little Something**

**By: Emery**

* * *

**Prologue**

***Flashback Sophmore Year***

I hated that stupid Edward Cullen, he was a stupid know-it-all prick who just loved to rub it in your face when you got something wrong. He thought he was so much better than everyone here was just because he came from some ritzy school in Chicago.

The bell rang, pulling me from my seething thoughts. I looked at the clock, great I had AP English with Mrs. Newman. Don't get me wrong, I love Mrs. Newman and the subject she teaches, but I was lucky enough to have the one person I hated shoved into my nearly empty class. Oh and he always sat by me! What luck, huh?

I closed the book that I had not even been paying attention to, stood up and walked to class; I was the first one in the room so I hurried to my seat in the back of the room so that I could get back to my story. I heard a bag drop to the ground beside the desk next to me but I just ignored it, I knew who it was. A few more kids came into the classroom and soon the bell ring and Mrs. Newman was beginning our lesson.

Mrs. Newman was a bit quirky and a little bit scatterbrained, but when she was on task, she seemed to do all right. All of the other students loved to pick on her, and I hated it, but there wasn't much I could do. She was in the middle of explaining our essay assignment when out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's hand shoot up into the air. I sat there listening to him contradict her, and watched her slowly became a frazzled mess, looking like she was about to cry, and sat down in her chair. Without looking at us, she told us to open our books and read the next three chapters of our book. I was already several chapters into our book. We were reading The Great Gatsby, it was a book that I loved and had read many times. Since out school couldn't afford to buy us new books we had to furnish our own. I sat there reading my battered copy when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see that Edward was watching me. I looked quickly back to my book as I tried to ignore the look that I had seen in his eyes. I couldn't concentrate on the words, they were becoming a blur and I felt my face start heating up and my eyes start watering as I tried to hide the feeling growing inside me. No! I wouldn't! I couldn't like Edward Cullen. It was impossible; he was a know-it-all, and a jerk and a man whore! He did have nice hair… NO shut up shut up! I screamed to myself in my head. I shook my head back and forth trying to clear my thoughts when I heard a loud sigh beside me. I looked up again to see Edward with the same look on his face.

"Do you need something?" I asked him, trying to keep a polite tone.

"I forgot my book today, Bella." He said my name as if I was his God or something. I started to lean towards him, under a trance with his voice. Then I saw that smirk that I had seen many times before. It was the one he did when he knew that he was getting what he wanted.

"Well I'm sorry, but you should really keep up with your stuff better, Cullen, this is an AP class after all, although I'm sure nobody would blame you if you couldn't take the heat and switched out." I said as I leaned back and smiled at the idea of him switching out.

"Oh I won't be switching classes, not when you've just given me the _perfect_ reason to stay, _Isabella_." He said smirking again. I looked up to see that Mrs. Newman was talking with a student, thinking quickly I grabbed my bag off the ground, picked up my book, stood up and faced Edward. He looked up at me still smirking; I hated that smirk, so I made it go away. I slapped the jerk, across the face, WITH my book. He looked at me shocked and touched his now red cheek. I leaned down so that I was eye level with him and said,

"Maybe you should reconsider whole not switching out thing." And with that, I just turned around and walked out of the room.

***Present***

**(A Year Later) (Summer before Senior Year)**

I woke up and looked around, surprised by how bright it was. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:38! I jumped, out of bed, being tangled in my blankets and fell on the floor. Oh no! I was going to be late to work, on my first day. I really needed this summer job so I could start saving up to pay for college when I graduate next year. Ugh! I really shouldn't have let Alice keep me up so late last night. Alice Brandon was my best friend for four years now, and I loved her to death. She called me around midnight and talked until after two about how she was in love with Jasper and just had to be in love with her too.

When I finally fell asleep it was close to three, and I was exhausted. I updated my Facebook status from my phone saying, _"It's way too early to be up, ugh I've only had like four hours of sleep!" _I was dressed in a daze and looked in the mirror. Oh God, I looked like shit! I had horrid bags under my eyes. Oh, Alice was going to pay for this! My first day of work too, well technically it wasn't really work as much as it was training but still, I was supposed to get my picture taken for my I.D. badge and now I was going to look like crap. I quickly slapped some makeup on trying my best to cover up my eyes when my phone buzzed. I grabbed it up quickly, wondering who the heck would be up this early. I opened the text message to find _"Edward Cullen commented on your status: I bet you're tired of that sleep apnea by now, maybe you should get that checked out?" _

Oh for the love of all that's holy! Edward Cullen commented on my status? I hadn't heard from him in over a year! What. The. Heck. He was still a smartass, that much hadn't changed. I typed my reply _"Still a smartass I see, Cullen. For your information I do not have sleep apnea, I just didn't get to bed until around three and have to be at work by 7:00. What are YOU doing up and commenting on my status for?" _I looked at the clock to see that it now read 6:47. It only took me about ten minutes to get to the little diner downtown so I was good on time.

I threw my phone in my purse and ran downstairs to see that Charlie was already gone. I grabbed my keys quickly and ran out to the truck. I got to work with two minutes to spare and went inside. I had been lucky to get this job, Alice worked here and she had pulled some strings with the manager and got me hired. A woman whose nametag said "Jill" greeted me and led me through an entire list of procedures and protocols. By the end of the day I was dead on my feet and ready to go home. I was supposed to get one thirty minute break but they had been short on staff today since Alice had called in sick and asked me if I would help. Damn Pixie is gonna pay for this. I got home and before I even got a minute to rest, I remembered that I had to get dinner made for Charlie and me. I ate mine quickly, not really tasting it while I was cooking his. It was piping hot an on the table when he came walking through the door. I talked to him for a few minutes before telling him how exhausted I was and that I was going to go to bed.

I laid down on my bed and sighed a huge sigh. I pulled my phone out of my purse to see that I had three messages. I opened the first one to see that it was Edward replying to my comment. I just ignored it and went to the next one which was from Alice. She was apologizing for not being there on my first day. I typed a quick_ "Uh huh." _ And went to the last one. It was from a number I didn't recognize, and all it said was "Hey." I replied with a "Uh, who is this?" and waited for a reply. I didn't have to wait long, and I groaned when I saw what it said.

"Edward." The text said. I blanched, wondering how he could have gotten my number.

"**How did you get my number?"**

"Wouldn't you like to know. ;)"  
**"Yes I really would, but it doesn't matter anyways since I'm going to change it now, bye." **

"Wait! I was just joking with you! Your number was on your profile."

I hadn't even thought about that, now I felt stupid. We talked for a long time that night, and I was surprised to see that he had really done some growing up. I learned that he now lived in Port Angeles with his family. Huh, I did not ever think about him living so close to me. I never really knew where he moved to, and I didn't really care.

Maybe we could be friends?

Maybe.

Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I did not really think this story up like my others, there is a reason I am writing this… I will not explain right now, but I will eventually if you guys stay faithful and review. I know it was short, but they will get longer, I swear!**

**The next chapter is going to be sort of a flash-forward to the middle of Bella's Senior year!  
Please review! Reviews make me happy! :) It gets better, I promise!  
xoxo,  
Em(:**


End file.
